cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiwi Cookie/LINE
Kiwi Biker Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released together with Kiwi Bird. Kiwi Cookie passively gains meter whilst running, when the bar is full, he then proceeds to ride his bike and blast through obstacles. When riding his bike, gas gallons appear and speed him up when collected. His pet, Kiwi Bird, is also able to speed him up with its own Kiwi Jellies. Skill He blasts through the platform while riding his motorcycle, which goes even faster when he eats Fuel Jellies (faster with upgrades). Please note the motorcycle is not consider a "Ride", so no extra points will be awarded from treasures when used. Description He is a tough Cookie that has been hardened under the blazing sun while riding to nowhere in particular with his precious bike. He feels most alive when the wind blows into his face while riding at top speed. He is said to have vowed to spread his kiwi smell all over the world and it seems nothing will quench his thirst for adventure. Where he'll ride off to next? Strategy While on his motorcycle, Kiwi Cookie also gives 1,000 extra points for all jellies. He also gains a temporary magnetic aura attracting nearby jellies. Because of his speed, he is very useful for events that require players to reach a certain stage in order to obtain rewards, such as How Far Can You Run? However, "riding" the motorcycle will not be considered a "Ride", so no extra points will be awarded when the player is using any treasure that gives extra points for all jellies during a "Ride", such as Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin. MOTORCYCLE LICENSE AMAZ-INGK-IWIC-OOK2 Name Kiwi Biker Cookie Address Anywhere on this huge planet is fine. Validity period Jan. 1, 2015 - Dec. 21, 2022 Police Cookie Statistics Loading Messages *I trust my bike with my heart and soul. *The bike wants to RUN! *I'm gonna ride again today. *I will make the world remember my name! *I owe my life to this helmet. * I am a lonely monkey... a hyena with an appetite to freedom. * The life of a biker is lonely... * I'll make it mine no matter what. * I have to see the world with my own eyes. * The world will be mine! Updates *March 11, 2016 **Kiwi Biker Cookie's Fuel Can Jellies can now be attracted by Magnetic Aura. **Kiwi Biker Cookie's combi bonus with Kiwi Bird changed from 15% Slower Energy Drain to Extra points for Kiwi Jelly. *June 28, 2016 **Combi with Green Apple Rabbit retired/removed. Trivia *If you use a Fast Start or a Fast Start Random Boost, no gas gallon jellies will show up while it is under effect. *Kiwi Cookie will continue to ride his motorcycle even if his energy hits zero during it. Immediately at the end, however, he will faint. *This is the first and the only Cookie to feature a picture in its description. In this case, Kiwi Cookie's Driver License is seen. * The ID "AMAZ-INGK-IWIC-OOK2" found on the Cookie's Driver License was also a secret code coupon for 10 Crystals. * Kiwi Cookie's Motorcycle License has "Police Cookie" printed at the bottom. * Kiwi Cookie may be the youngest adult male Cookie in the game, as freckles and messy hair are usually a symbol of youth and he is the only Cookie thus far that has both. He also appears to be slightly smaller than the other male Cookies, which further emphasizes this theory. However, it is stated that Wizard Cookie is a child, so whether Kiwi Cookie is the youngest among all cookies is disputed. It can be noted that Kiwi Cookie did not appear in the Junior Cookie Challenge event, and has a driver's license, at least proving that he is of age. * During the Halloween Party 2015, Kiwi Cookie is dressed up as Ghost Rider. * Each time in his ability mode, there are 5 gasoline cans. If any of the first four is missed, it is impossible to collect the last one during ability mode, even if you have a Magnet or Blast Jelly. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding Kiwi Cookie's Bike (Start) Kiwi Cookie's Bike (Jumping) Kiwi Cookie's Bike (Double Jump) Kiwi Cookie's Bike (Sliding) Kiwi Cookie's Bike (End)